The Sun, the sea, and the Red Bikini
by RkieFan
Summary: Just a bit of light and fluffy that has Mike and Jill Danko taking a much needed break on Catalina Island. Rated M for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun, The Sea, and The Red Bikini

**Disclaimers: I've wanted to own 'The Rookies' since I was 12 years old. It doesn't look like it's going to happen in the immediate future. So, I still don't own them. However, I do own the story. **

**Author's Note: I specialize in angst. But, after writing so many angst-ridden stories as of late, I decided that it was time to write something light and fluffy. **

**This story is rated M. I mean, come on! The title says it all. When you have the sun, the sea and a red bikini, you can bet that Mike and Jill Danko aren't exactly going to be playing dominoes.**

Chapter 1 – Planning the Surprise

Jill Danko was standing in her kitchen cutting up vegetables for a salad. The heat of the summer seemed particularly oppressive this year. Everybody seemed to be on edge and irritable from the heat. Especially her husband. He and his friends had been putting in an incredible amount of overtime lately due to the rising amount of crime. Mike had explained to her that when the temperature rose, so did the crime. Tempers flared, and fights often broke out. Just a few weeks before Willie Gillis had gotten hit in the head with a beer bottle while trying to break up a fight between two neighbors. Six stitches and a concussion later, he was none the worse for wear.

She looked toward the door when she heard Mike's key. He walked in, looking as if he was about to collapse. "Hi, sweetheart," she smiled as he placed his keys on the counter.

"Hi, baby," he stepped into the kitchen and gave her a brief kiss. "I'd really kiss you, but I'm afraid I'll combust."

"You look like you could use this," she handed him a beer.

"Oh, I could, but right now I want a shower even more. Do you think if I show up naked to work tomorrow that anybody would notice?"

"Lt. Ryker would. He doesn't miss anything," she looked at him. "Go take a shower and I'll finish dinner."

Jill watched as he left the room. What they really needed was a weekend on Catalina Island. She wondered how Mike would feel if she were the one to call his guy instead of the other way around. She had a three day weekend coming up and she knew that Mike had two days. Catalina would be much more pleasant than staying in the city. And, she smiled as she thought of the purchase she'd recently made while shopping with her sister Amanda. She knew that she'd probably have it on for less than five minutes, but she couldn't wait for him to see it. There was no way she'd ever wear it to the apartment pool, but it'd be perfect for Mike and Catalina.

Later that night, Mike lay in bed reading as he watched Jill digging through her bureau drawer. The racket she was making was deafening. "What're you looking for?" He finally asked as he watched her in amusement.

"Where in the hell did you hide your academy t-shirt? It used to be in my dresser drawer," she shut her drawer and pulled his open as she began rifling through it.

"You'd make a great narcotics detective. I haven't seen that t-shirt in months. Are you sure you didn't use it to polish silver or something?"

"Sweetheart, we don't have any silver. Did you loan it to one of the guys?"

"Why in the hell would Willie or Terry want to wear a t-shirt that has 'Danko' stenciled on it?" Mike asked her. "Hey, didn't you let Tori wear it as a nightshirt the last time she spent the night?"

Tori was Jill's six-year-old niece. The daughter of her older sister Amanda, the little girl was spoiled rotten by her aunt and uncle. "Yeah, I probably did," she admitted as she pulled another of Mike's undershirts from his drawer.

"What're you doing?"

"It's too hot for a gown," she looked at her husband as if he'd just grown a second head.

"I can turn the air up," he offered as she went into the bathroom to change. When she emerged moments later wearing just his t-shirt and a pair of panties, his eyes gleamed appreciatively. "Damn, if I knew you were going to look this hot, I would've given you one of my t-shirts to wear to bed a long time ago."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled as he put down the book that he was reading and pulled her into his arms.

*****MJMJMJ****

Jill woke up the next morning, stretching languorously before rolling over toward Mike, only to find his side of the bed empty. She sat up, reaching for the shirt that had been discarded during the night and pulled it over her head. She smiled when she padded into the kitchen and saw Mike cooking breakfast. "Good morning," she greeted him as she came into the kitchen and kissed him. "What's all this?"

"This is called sustenance," he smiled as he pulled her close. "If you want to take a quick shower, we can eat breakfast before I take you to work."

"Okay," she kissed his neck before leaving the room.

By the time she came back to the living room half an hour later, Mike was putting breakfast on the table. "This is wonderful, sweetheart," she said as she put salt and pepper on her eggs.

"I thought you might be hungry after last night," he raised an eyebrow at her as she looked away from him.

"I am," she admitted as he laughed. "You still have Monday and Tuesday off, don't you?"

"Unless Ryker decides to change the schedule again. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could hang out around the pool. Or go to the movies."

"The movies sound good. We'll have to see what's playing."

The heat was already stifling when they got into Mike's car to go to work. "I'd love to go to the beach," Jill fanned her face as Mike started the car.

"So would I, babe, but I haven't had time to call Larry."

"We could just go for the day. We've done that plenty of times," she pointed out to him.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "If we go back to the island, I want to stay at the SeaBreeze and do it right. The next time we have a weekend off, I'll call Larry and have him book us our usual room."

Jill smiled to herself as he continued toward the hospital. She'd quickly learned that her husband seemed to know a guy who knew a guy who could always manage to get things done. One time he'd called a friend who'd arranged a private tour of the Queen Mary for Willie and a girl that he was dating. If you wanted Rams tickets or Lakers tickets, Mike knew someone who knew someone. It never ceased to amaze her. She knew that some of these connections came via his parents, but he'd managed to make many of them on his own.

The first time he'd taken her to the SeaBreeze Inn on Catalina Island was after Jared Whitman's funeral. Jill had been so unsure that this was the life that she wanted to lead with Mike. By the end of the weekend, she still wasn't sure, but she was at least willing to try.

"Well, here we are," Mike broke through her reverie as he pulled up in front of the hospital entrance. "If I have to work overtime I'll call and let you know."

"Okay," she leaned over and kissed him. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a good day."

Jill was working later that morning when she spotted Lt. Eddie Ryker stepping off of the elevator. The sight of him walking toward the nurses' station never failed to fill her heart with trepidation. "Relax, I'm not here with your husband or his cohorts," he was quick to assure her as she visibly relaxed.

"I wanted to talk to you, anyway," she bit her lip as he gave her a curious look. "Mike has two days off next week and I'd like to take him out of town."

"Is he acting like a bear these days?" The lieutenant asked in amusement.

"You could say that. He's usually the one who plans our little getaways, but I'd like to surprise him for a change. So, if you're thinking of putting him on the overtime schedule, I'll never forgive you."

"I'll see what I can do," the older man said as he patted her hand.

He'd no sooner left the nurses' station when Mike, Willie, and Terry stepped off of the elevator. "Hi, sweetheart," she greeted him with a kiss.

"I thought I'd see if you wanted to have lunch because I have to work tonight until seven," he grimaced as Jill looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. We were told that some of these family guys should be returning from their vacations next week. I hate that you have to ride the bus home in this heat."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can get a ride. I'll have something cool for dinner waiting for you when you get home."

"That sounds great. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Jill enjoyed eating lunch with her husband and his two friends. They always kept her laughing with stories of their exploits. "Didn't the guy realize that the freezer doesn't have a handle on the inside?" She asked after a story Terry and Willie had told her about a guy who'd locked himself in a built-in freezer to escape the heat.

"He knows it now," Terry said as he took a drink of iced tea. "It's the middle of June and the guy had to be treated for frostbite."

"He's lucky that someone came into the store and heard him yelling for help," Mike added. "The doctor said another half hour or so and he would've either suffocated or died of hypothermia."

"The doctor said he might lose a couple of fingers," Willie threw in.

"That's awful."

"Jill, I was thinking," Terry looked across the table at her. "If you want, I can drop by here and bring you my car. Willie and I can just ride home with Mike."

"You mean, you'd let me drive the Triumph?" She asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Man, you need to seriously think about what you're offering," Mike warned his friend.

"What time do you get off duty?" Terry asked.

"Four," she answered.

"I'll bring the keys to you at quarter till," he said as she continued smiling. "Am I going to come home to an empty gas tank?"

"I'll just drive it home. I promise."

****MJMJMJ****

Jill walked into the apartment at twenty after four, feeling windblown but happier than she'd felt in ages. To get to drive Terry's prized sports car was like a dream come true. In the year that she'd known him, she been a passenger in the car but this was the first time he'd ever handed the keys over to her. She'd always guessed it was some kind of a machismo thing. Boys and their toys, she thought as she went to find Mike's phone directory.

Mike's travel agent, Larry Holden, answered the phone on the second ring. "This is Larry. How may I help you?"

"Larry, my name is Jill Danko. My husband . . . "

"You're Underdog's wife!" Larry exclaimed happily.

"So, you know Mike from Vietnam?"

"Yeah, another lifetime ago. What can I do for you, Mrs. Underdog?"

Jill smiled at the use of Mike's army nickname. "I was wondering if I could reserve a room at the SeaBreeze for next Monday and Tuesday."

"The SeaBreeze on Catalina? Let me see what I can do and I'll call you right back."

Jill hung up as she waited for Larry's return call. He called 15 minutes later. "Hello?"

"You're in luck," Larry told her. "Most people want rooms for the weekend, so there are vacancies during the week. Did you also want reservations for the restaurant?"

"Yes, for Monday night," Jill felt like pumping her fist in victory.

"Is this under Underdog's name?"

"No, mine. And, Larry, can you please not tell Mike? I want it to be a surprise."

"Your secret's safe with me, Mrs. Underdog. You have a nice day and have a nice little vacation."

"Thanks, Larry," Jill smiled as she hung up the phone.

She couldn't wait to tell Mike. After all of the wonderful surprises that he'd given her since their reunion, it would be nice to give him something back.

**Chapter 2 is the steamy chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Nope, they're still not mine. **

The Sun, the Sea, and the Red Bikini

Chapter 2 – Executing the Surprise

"So, what did you do?" Terry asked as he, Willie and Mike got changed to go home later that afternoon.

"I asked him where in the hell he was hiding the house keys," Mike was relating the story of a call he'd made where a young boy had managed to lock his entire family out of his house and refused to let them back in.

"So, how did they get back into the house?" Willie asked.

"Well, Junior refused to tell me what he'd done with the keys. He hadn't committed a crime, so the only thing they could do was call a locksmith. The old man didn't like it, but there was nothing else I could do. But, I'm betting Junior isn't sitting right now."

"The heat is making people crazy," Terry shook his head.

"My old man would've worn me out if I'd locked everybody out of the house and hid the keys," Willie remarked.

"Mine, too," Mike said in agreement as he closed his locker. "Well, let's hit the road."

Jill was putting the finishing touches on the dinner table when Mike walked into the apartment at 7:30. Her joy turned to irritation when his two friends followed him inside.

It was Terry who saw the lit candles on the table and put a quick hand on his roommates' shoulder. "We'll talk to you in the morning, Mike," he said as Willie and Mike looked at him.

That was when Mike also saw the candles and smiled at his friends. "Okay," he said as he let them out of the apartment. "Wow, I'm really dense sometimes," he smiled at Jill after he closed the door.

"That's okay," she walked up and clasped her arms around him. "I still love you."

"So, did you get Terry's car home without any problems?"

"Oh, I meant to give him his keys back," she made a face.

"You can give them back in the morning. Let me take a shower and then we'll have dinner," he gave her a quick peck on the lips before unclasping her arms from his waist.

Mike came back a short time later dressed in a pair of cutoffs and a white t-shirt. "Oh, this looks great," he said as sat down at the table.

"I made pasta salad since it's too hot for anything else," she passed him the bowl. "I have a surprise."

"Really?" He looked instantly intrigued as he began to eat. "What's your surprise?"

"I'll tell you after dinner," she grinned mysteriously as she began to eat her own dinner.

"I was thinking this morning about what you were saying about going to the beach," he took a sip of his wine. "Ooh, good wine. Where in the hell have you been hiding this?"

"Your guy at the store recommended it. How do you know all of these people, anyway?"

"What people?" He asked innocently.

"You have a Catalina guy, a wine guy, a cheese guy, a guy who can get tickets to anything. How do you meet all of these people?"

"Hey, I'm not about to reveal my secrets," he smiled at his wife. "Anyway, I was thinking about what you were saying about the beach. Maybe we can go to Manhattan Beach for the day on one of our days off next week. We can spend the day and have dinner at Ernesto's."

"That sounds wonderful, but I have a better idea. Why don't we just spend two days on Catalina."

"Babe, I told you, I haven't had time to call Larry."

"You don't have to call Larry," he looked at her in surprise. "I called him this afternoon. He was able to get us our favorite room, plus reservations for Monday night at the Inn restaurant. We can leave early Monday morning and come back on Tuesday evening."

"You called Larry?" He was still surprised.

"I didn't know that you were in the army together."

"How did you find that out?"

"He called me Mrs. Underdog," she looked at him. "There aren't too many people who know your army nickname. You've surprised me with Catalina so many times. I wanted to surprise you for once."

"You are just full of surprises," he reached over and took her hand. "It's sweet that you've made all of the arrangements, but I'll pick up the tab."

"No, you aren't, either," she shook her head.

"Babe . . . "

"I'm not destitute. Let me take care of you for a change. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Mike knew better than to argue with his extremely stubborn wife, but he decided that he'd make it a point to buy her something to show how much he appreciated her love for him.

*****MJMJMJ*****

"I was thinking," Terry said as the three friends sat down for lunch the next day, "maybe we could get some burgers or hotdogs and an ice chest of beer and hang out at the pool after we all get off duty Saturday."

"I'd love to," Mike said agreeably, "but Jill is working evening shift. She doesn't get off duty until 11 and she isn't going to be too keen on hanging out at the pool at midnight."

"What are your days off next week?" Willie asked. "Maybe we could go to The Open House one night."

"I'm off Monday and Tuesday, but Jill's taking me to Catalina," Mike said with a smile.

"She's taking you?" Willie asked as Mike nodded. "And, you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I admit that I'm an old-fashioned guy in a lot of ways, but this is something that Jill really wants to do."

"That's really sweet," Terry said.

"I know," Mike continued smiling.

When Jill entered the apartment later that afternoon, she frowned at the commotion coming from their bedroom. She wandered in to find Mike burrowing through a large box in the bottom of their closet. "What're you looking for?"

"Where in the hell did you hide my snorkel and fins?" He asked as he continued digging through the box.

"You're really planning on going snorkeling?" She asked as she sat on the end of their bed and watched her husband.

"Well, among other things," he turned to grin at his wife as he went back to his hunt for the elusive items.

"You're looking in the wrong box," she walked over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Your diving stuff is in a box in the hall closet."

"When were you going to tell me this?" He asked as he got off of the floor.

"Eventually," she gave him a dazzling smile as she retreated to the bathroom.

Monday morning found the two of them on the ferry bound for Catalina Island, 26 miles off of the coast from Los Angeles. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her on the neck. "I feel better already," he said in her ear.

"Me, too."

"Almost two full days of nothing but the two of us, sun, and the ocean. This is going to be great."

"Yes, it is," she agreed as her thoughts went to the red bikini that she'd managed to pack when Mike wasn't looking. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he kissed her neck once again, sending tingles down her spine.

"Have you ever made love on a beach?"

"Once," he admitted. "I'll just say that I was in Hawaii at the time. I think it's one of the reasons why I hate Hawaii."

"You didn't like it?" She turned into his arms.

"Babe, if you saw all of the places where I found sand . . . " he stopped when she started laughing. "No, it wasn't one of the highlights in terms of my sexual experiences. Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious. I mean, I've seen 'From Here to Eternity' about a hundred times."

"The movies make it seem much more romantic than it is, believe me."

Somehow Jill thought that once he saw her in the red bikini, he might change his mind. She'd never worn so little material in her life. Even her panties covered her more than the bikini bottom did.

An hour later they were being shown into their room at The SeaBreeze Inn by a bus boy. Mike tipped him after he'd brought their bags into the room. Jill walked over and opened the double doors that led out to their private patio. The view from the patio was gorgeous. Miles and miles of beach and sky blue water as far as the eye could see. The view never failed to take her breath away. "Thank you for calling Larry," she smiled as Mike once again wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against him.

"So, what do you want to do first?" She turned into his arms, wrapping her own arms tightly around his waist.

"I want to play in the water," he grinned, looking very much like a young boy as Jill giggled.

"Let's get changed and we'll go play," she kissed him, nibbling gently on his lower lip.

Mike changed into a pair of cut-offs and an old t-shirt in the bedroom while Jill changed in the bathroom. His breath caught in his throat when she came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, her hair tied back into a pony tail. His eyes made a slow journey up her legs. Jill had to have the longest legs he'd ever seen in his life. "You're wearing that to go swimming?" He asked, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"No, but if I show you what I'm wearing to go swimming, we'll never leave the room," she smiled as she handed him a large towel from the bathroom.

"Babe, I've seen your bathing suit," he reminded her as she blushed. "Wait! You bought a new suit?"

"Let's go," she held her hand out to him. "I want to play."

"I don't even get a peek?" He asked as they left the room and he locked the door behind them, stashing it in the beach bag that Jill was carrying.

"You'll see it soon enough," she continued smiling as they left the inn and followed the path toward the water.

Walking hand in hand with Mike, Jill was always reminded of the first time she'd ever gone on a 'date' with him. He'd held his hand out to her on a high school track and she'd been instantly hooked. Ever since that day, holding his hand in hers was one of her favorite things to do. It never failed to remind her that she belonged to him.

"What're you thinking about?" He smiled at her.

"You," they said together. "You're all I ever think about."

They wandered down the beach until they found what they both deemed to be the 'perfect' spot. Mike spread out the small blanket that Jill had stashed in the bottom of the beach bag before pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll put lotion on you and then you can return the favor," Jill took the bottle of suntan lotion from the bag and squirted some into her hands before rubbing it all over his back and shoulders. "I'll let you handle the front."

Mike had just started applying lotion to his chest, stomach, arms, and legs as Jill removed her shorts and shirt, revealing the tiniest bikini he'd ever seen on anybody outside of a store mannequin. His cut-offs instantly got tighter. "Where in the hell have you been hiding that thing?" He could barely breathe as he admired his wife's body in the miniscule bikini.

"I bought it when I was out with Amanda. Do you like it?"

"Do I . . . oh, yeah," he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "That bikini is about as close as you can get to being naked. I love it," he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Uh, could you put some lotion on me?" She asked, as she felt his reaction to the bikini. "I mean apply lotion, Danko. Put your roamin' hands and rushin' fingers to rest for a little while."

He took the bottle and managed to apply lotion to his wife's back without letting his hands roam too much. "Do you want to do the front or do you want me to?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"I will. If I let you put lotion on the front of me, we'll probably end up being arrested," she took the bottle from him. "I'd love to see you explaining that to Lt. Ryker. Are you really going to take your toys into the water?" She asked, referring to his snorkel, mask and fins that he'd brought from home.

"No, I don't have to. But, I was willing to share," he gave her a boyish grin.

"That's very sweet, but I don't like going underwater."

"Come on, let's go play," he held out his hand as he led her toward the water.

The water felt cold and refreshing after the heat of the summer sun. They walked out until the water came up to their waists, battling the waves the entire way. Jill grabbed onto Mike's neck as a rough swell knocked both of them off of their feet. They both came up laughing and coughing from the salt water. "Are you okay?" He asked, remembering her fear of going underwater.

"Yeah. It was just kind of unexpected."

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you," he kissed her, tasting the saltiness on her skin.

"I know," she kissed him back.

After staying in the water for a little while longer, they came out and went to lie on the blanket that Jill had spread out on the sand earlier. She lay on her stomach with her head pillowed on her arms as Mike sprawled out on his back next to her. He grinned at her before turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "Can I ask you something?" He asked as she nodded. "What in the hell were you thinking when you bought this bikini?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was at the mall with Amanda and I saw it in the store window. You're the only person who's ever going to see it."

"I would certainly hope so," he traced his fingers down her back, resting on the bottom tie of the bikini top.

"So, I take it that you like it?"

"Oh, I like it," he continued tracing his fingers down her almost bare back. "When we get back to the room, I'm going to show you just how much I like it."

He bent down and trailed his lips up and down her almost bare back, stopping at the familiar scars that were so much a part of her past. There was a deep gouge on the back of her left shoulder courtesy of Cleve knocking her into a swimming pool, and thus causing her fear of deep water and going underwater. There were several scars on the backs of both thighs courtesy of the same man knocking her into a glass table.

Jill squirmed as she felt Mike's lips and then his fingers trailing down her back and legs. "Would you stop before I drag you back into the water?" She complained as she rolled over onto her back and smiled up at him.

"Promise?" He whispered as he moved up to capture her lips with his own.

"Let's go," she jumped to her feet and held her hands out to him as she hauled him up. "I'm not ready to go back to the room, yet. I still want to play in the water."

"I never said that I didn't want to play. I just don't want to play here," he pouted as she started laughing.

"I know where you want to play. Play with me in here and then we'll go play your games," she pulled him with her toward the water.

As they waded out into the water, he pulled her closer as the waves crashed into them. As he held her, she stared into his eyes, which were as green as the water rolling into them. She'd always loved the way that his eyes could change. Sometimes they were intensely blue, other times they were green, but most times they were the perfect combination of the two. It never failed to take her breath away. "Is this deep enough or do you trust me to go a little further in?" He asked her.

"I've always trusted you, Mike," she kissed him as another wave crashed into them, almost knocking them off of their feet once again.

"I'm glad," he held her closer to him as smaller waves buffeted them. "This is almost the perfect day."

"Almost?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, it'll be the perfect day as soon as I peel that bikini off of you and devour every single inch of your body," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked as she tried to ignore the tingles he was creating in her body with each kiss.

"Pretty much," he admitted. "One day I'll take you to the South of France and make love to you on the Riviera."

"I thought you told me that you don't like making love on the beach," she reminded him.

"I never said that we'd make love on the beach. I said that we'd make love on the Riviera."

"On the hotel balcony?" She challenged him.

"Where in the hell do you come up with these ideas?"

"Do you have any idea how many trashy romance novels I read growing up? I never realized that there were so many different places to get naked," she smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Well, we aren't on the Riviera, but we do have a hotel patio," he smiled as he reached down to caress her breasts through the bikini top.

"Michael, we're _not _having sex on our hotel patio. I know it's a weekday, but people still walk by our room."

"Yeah, Ryker would probably have a stroke if I got busted for lewd and lascivious acts," he made a face as Jill laughed. "Can we go to the room and play now? All of this sex talk is making me extremely horny."

"Sweetheart, you're always extremely horny."

"This is true," he agreed. "Can we please go back to the room?" He bent down and kissed her on the one spot on her neck that never failed to make her all tingly.

"Can we take a shower first?"

"Yeah, we need to get rid of all of this sand, anyway."

They walked back up to their things and packed everything up before walking back to the inn. Once inside, they went into the large bathroom where Mike turned on the shower, making sure that the water temperature was just right. He then unzipped his cutoffs before attempting to pull them down his legs. "Damn, I hate wet denim," he complained as he finally managed to tug them off.

"Yeah, my attire is a little easier to get rid of," she grinned as she reached behind her and untied the bottom tie on the bikini top.

"Hey, undressing you is my job," he walked over and reached up to the top tie, smiling as the bow came undone and her top fell to the floor. He then reached down to untie the bows on each side of the bottoms, smiling even broader when they fell to the floor, as well. "That's better."

He stepped into the shower first before taking her hand and helping her in. The warm water felt wonderful as Jill stood under the spray. They soaped each other's bodies as they played teasing games with their fingers. Games that left each of them breathless and wanting. "What do you think? Did we get rid of all of the sand?" She asked as she reached down to lightly stroke him.

"I don't know," his breathing hitched in his throat. "I might have to do a more thorough inspection."

"I'm not a fan of sex in the shower, Danko," she reminded him.

"I never said that the inspection would be in the shower," he reached behind her and turned off the water. "Wait here."

He got out and rubbed himself down with one of the huge fluffy towels that were a feature of the SeaBreeze before helping Jill out of the tub and wrapping a second towel around her. Once she was securely wrapped, he gathered her into his arms as she squealed in shock. He then walked into the room and deposited her into the middle of the bed. She felt herself flushing at the look in his eyes. It was that same intense look that had been in them the very first time she'd ever slept with him. She'd seen that same look so many times over the years, but it never failed to make her feel the same way. She reached for him and pulled him down beside her on the bed. "Are you going to tell Willie and Terry about my bikini?"

"Are you kidding? I have no intention of giving them fodder for their fantasies. I especially don't want them fantasizing about _my _wife," he growled as he pulled her tighter into his body.

"Why, Officer Danko, I had no idea that you were so possessive," she drawled as she trailed her fingers down his chest, stopping at his waist.

"I'm extremely possessive where you're concerned."

"Me, too," she bit her lip before moving closer to kiss him.

As they kissed hungrily, Mike groaned when he felt Jill reach down to grasp him. "Stop," he reached down and removed her hand. "I believe that I have an inspection to take care of."

Her breath caught in her throat as Mike sat up and opened the towel, exposing her body to his appreciative eye. She gasped when he bent down and kissed her neck, as his fingers lightly trailed down her flesh much as she was doing to him earlier. She'd never understood how that one spot on her neck always seemed to act as an 'On' switch. She tried to once again touch him as he maneuvered himself just out of her reach. He then made things more difficult for her by rolling onto his stomach. "You don't play fair," she panted as she futilely tried to touch him.

"That's what I've been told," he glanced up at her and smiled.

"I like touching you."

"I know. But, I'm thanking you for my red bikini. And this wonderful two days. So, I just want you to lie back and enjoy everything," he kissed her as he gently caressed her breasts, tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, swallowing her moan of pleasure as they hardened under his fingers.

"Mike," she sighed his name when he replaced the fingers at her breasts with his mouth. She whimpered when he flicked her erect nipples with his tongue. "Please, Mike. Please let me touch you," she begged as she reached her hand out toward him.

"Uh-uh," he continued teasing her breasts with his lips and tongue as he let his fingers move farther down her body. He knew when he'd touch her, that he'd find her wet. He never ceased to marvel at the fact that she always wanted him. After the five years of horrible abuse she'd undergone at Cleve's hand, she could still welcome him into her body.

She pressed herself tighter into his hand when he first made contact with her most intimate flesh. She was already so close. She knew that the minute his mouth made contact with her, she was going to explode into a million pieces. Her breath sped up in anticipation and extreme need as she felt, rather than saw him, moving down the bed.

She felt his warm breath on her inner thighs first, before she felt that first light brush of his tongue on her. She cried out in agonized bliss when he finally began to minister to her heated flesh. It took every bit of his skill to hold her still as she thrashed around him. "Mike, stop!" She begged when the sensations became unbearable. "I need you! I need you now!"

Stopping what he was doing, Mike moved his way back up her body, settling in between her legs as he guided himself into her, groaning at the sensation of her body clamping down around him.

She wrapped her legs around him as she met his thrusts. The orgasm that she'd held back began building again with a vengeance. His mouth met hers as he swallowed her cries of ecstasy as he felt all of her muscles squeeze him deliciously. "I love you, baby," he cried out as he thrust into her once more as his own climax came pouring out of him.

Jill could feel Mike's panting breath on her shoulder as she tried to get her own breathing under control. "So, did I pass inspection?"

"Hell, yeah," he kissed her gently as he rolled over, groaning as he slipped out of her. "You'll always pass inspection in my book, Mrs. Danko."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time that I burn dinner," she smiled at him.

"Do you think that we can stay in this bed for the next day and a half?" He asked.

"Well, we do have dinner reservations tonight," she reminded him.

"After that?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I might even let you change my mind about shower sex?"

"How about patio sex?"

"No, now you're pushing it."

***MJMJMJ***

"So, how was Catalina?" Terry asked as he and Mike rode together on Mike's first day back to work following his two days off.

"Wonderful," Mike said.

"That's all you're going to say? Just that it was 'wonderful?' Let me guess. You and Jill had sex on every surface that wasn't nailed down."

"And, a few that weren't," he smirked at his partner.

"Kind of like **'Penthouse**?' I'm impressed," Terry admitted.

"Terry, take my word when I tell you that if I had a choice between Jill and those chicks in one of those skin magazines, I'm going to choose Jill."

"Does this mean that you're going to zone out on me on a regular basis for the next two weeks while you think of your wife in a white bikini on a beach?"

"Yes. And, for the record, the bikini was red," Mike corrected him as he began laughing at the look on Terry's face.

**A/N: I'm going to end it like that. I never said that Mike wasn't going to tell them **_**anything. **_**Enjoy light and fluffy while I go back to my specialty, which is angst. Please read and review. I get tingly when I see reviews.**


End file.
